Beauty VS The Beast
by Britbratz
Summary: Beauty can be the light but it also can be darkness. Sookie must pick which side she will join as she tries to secure her family name. Revenge is sweet but when your trying to go up against the darkest man alive its not as easy. She must learn to play the game if she wishes to live, even though death seems like the best thing at times.


Beauty Vs. The Beast

**A/N: It's been a good while since I have been online writing my thoughts down and placing them upon Fanfiction. Life has just been busy but this is something that keeps popping up in my head….I have not forgotten about Unfaithful just have a small writer's block on a certain part….my other story Dead Frightning will be up shortly, planning for Thursday. **

_Beauty, that is the only simple word to describe a bush that sat upon the lawn of yellow plantation home. The bush was dark green with leaves of remarkable health. But, the beauty did not come from the bush itself but the flowers that rested upon the stems. Roses. White beautiful roses. White as snow and a rare flower that did not grow anywhere within the kingdom except this certain lawn. Rumors went around that it was a curse bush, cursed by an ugly witch because of the child that lived within the house. Either way it was just a rumor so the owners of the house never thought nothing of such a matter. The bush had blossomed eight years ago when the lady of the house gave birth to a healthy six pound baby girl. _

_Just as the bush blossomed into a beauty so did the girl, she was a beautiful fair hair girl. Blonde as the sun, hair almost silk like. Her skin so flawless at a young age while her large almond shape eyes were a soft deep hazel brown. Lips were pink and plump, beauty was just a simple word to describe Sookie Stackhouse. _

_If one would look up at the yellow house they would see an average size circle window just near the balcony that hung over the front deep red oval door. Looking out the window was indeed the most enchanting brown eyes that Bon Temps has ever seen. Sookie was watching the trees that surrounded the house that was passed down to all the men of the Stackhouse family, the trees were dancing lightly within the breeze which made the eight year old girl smile lightly. Her pink plump lips pulled upward as she allowed such an innocent giggle escape her mouth. Slowly turning from the perfect sunlight and dancing trees, those deep eyes looked around her room. The walls were painted white to go perfect with the light pink bed that laid quietly in the middle of her room. The vanity set where all of Sookie's homemade dolls sat upon the top was near her closet that held the finest clothes her family could afford. To say that the Stackhouse's were poor was incorrect. They were not of wealth like the Lords Northman was but the Stackhouse was a strong family name. Being known thru out the Kingdom and also being a threat to the Northman family. _

_Many believed in the town that Lord Stackhouse would marry his daughter to the King's future children to assure that the only living male Jason would become the Duke of Bon Temps. Living in the 1500s were indeed hard times but the Stackhouse's were going to make the best of it. But the Northman's were indeed a problem within their path. _

_Sookie ran her dainty fingers over the blue dress that hugged her small child frame. Even though she looked like a little lady the young spirited child was still a child. Not being able to help herself she ran to her door swinging it opened. Excitement filled her pure heart as she dashed down the stairs in a flash. The warmth air from the fire in the fireplace made her cheeks a rosy red but it did not stop her. The news had came that the King would pass by for a drink from his long ride. Seeing the King would be great honor to any living human. Sookie's father was standing at the door and his warm smile stopped the eight year old girl in her track. _

"_My dearest daughter you must not make a fool of yourself, but be a true Stackhouse woman" he winked at his daughter. Sookie quickly gave a nod._

"_Yes papa" she chimed lightly as she gently bounded upon the heels of her feet. Unable to stop the excitement that ran thru her veins. _

_A soft laugh came from the background and Sookie quickly turned to see her mother wearing the Stackhouse color. A silver dress that looked like the perfect fit upon her chest area but flowed loosely at the bottom. Looking like a doll with a golden blonde hair unlike her father's dark brown. Sookie was the only one with the lightest blonde hair within the family, a trait that her father would always tell her it was special. Sookie's hazel eye's sparkled at her mother's beauty as the older woman walked toward the child. _

_Softly a loving hand touched the cheek that belonged to Sookie, a mother's love was indeed a strong bond. _

"_Why don't we walk my little rose" Sookie's mother whispered as she slowly dropped her hand from Sookie's cheek and touched her shoulder instead. Allowing her head to bob up and down Sookie smirked at her mother. Indeed walking with her mom was a great treat to the child. Something she would never forget. _

_The blazing sun did give heat to both women as they walked outside alone, with no guards just them two. Looking lovely upon the dark green grass. Privacy was what the Lady of the house wanted which her husband was sure to grant. _

_Walking toward the famous beautiful bush in the middle of the lawn Sookie kept her hazel eyes upon the perfect roses. It looked like a small movement but she couldn't see for sure since the sweet voice from her mother caught her off guard. _

"_One day Sookie, you will marry…you will marry a strong wealthy man that you will provide sons for. Even little daughters" she said proudly. Sookie looked up at her mother and nodded. _

"_Will I marry for love like you did Papa" she asked. Looking at the green eyes that her mother had were filled with sadness. _

"_Women do not marry for love my dear child, we marry to help our families out. I was lucky when I met your father. My family as you know were the Wrights. Not wealthy an known as the Stackhouse's family is. They are great supporters of the Northmans so when your father met me it was not love. A duty that he was sure would help gain my family to join the Stackhouse and leave the Northamns to fall apart….Sadly my little rose my family forced me into a marriage and broke the vow of me being married off to one of the Northman's children. Godric Northman the main Lord was furious and as the story goes that you know he declared war upon your father's family. My family quickly feared for their lives since they were not as strong to produce an army greater then the Northmans. They fled, leaving me the day I was to marry your father. Of course your father has a pure heart my child and he refused to just allow me to be killed so he quickly married me." Sookie's mother smiled lightly. _

"_He did not abandon me like the Wights did but it did cause great strain. Your father went to battle and killed Godric…The Lord of the north, while your father is the Lord of the South. The King refused to have the North and South always fight so he declared their to be an agreement. The Lords would stay the same but the Duke would be in charge of the Lords and could easily destroy them if need be. The Duke is what holds us together to work together. To keep peace. As we know the Duke has indeed fallen ill and is expected to die. Reason the King is visiting the Lords of his kingdom. Usually Lords are promoted into becoming Dukes."_

_Sookie nodded she knew of this story very well most children did, but the North was so close to the Kingdom that of course they had so much more money while the south was more of a farm land. They were two lands that needed each other to make it. _

"_Mother….What are the ranks" Sookie asked curiously. Her mother giggled lightly. _

"_As you know the King is the main leader. Bill Compton is his name while his wife Sophia-Ann rules beside him. Then you have the Duke he is the right hand man of the King, controls the army and many things. The only thing the Duke does not control is the King. He makes sure that the North, South, East, and West Lords run their lands smoothly. His Manor is massive almost as huge as the castle it's self, In the old days it belonged to the Northman family so it has a very Gothic look the rumors say and actually sits right in the middle of the lands. The Lord of the North lives within the North in a fairly large Manor, Lord of the North rules just the North but listens to the Duke. They are the Northmans. The South is the Stackhouse family and we live in a fairly average size Manor within the farm lands of the South. The East is your father's dear friend Lord Alcide. His family has always been great." Sookie's mothers eyes showed that Alcide was someone that she approved of very much. _

"_He is still young at eighteen since his father has passed but he has been raised well. Then the West is ruled by Lord Frey. He is a very old man that sticks to the old ways and not one to cross ever Sookie. A Frey will always hold you up on a deal" She warned her eight year old daughter. _

_Sookie processed all the information as her eyes fell upon the white rose bush once again. _

"_Beauty" her mother whispered as she stood behind her child now. _

"_Beauty is a gift, a pure innocent gift Sookie….you are truly blessed." After those words her mother slowly walked back the plantation home leaving Sookie alone within the yard. It was a true gift the girl thought but was quickly awaken from her day dream as a harsh laugh came from the bush._

"_Who is it" she said trying not to sound like she had a fright. _

"_Me….my dear child" came a seductive deadly voice. To come thru the trees without the guards knowing and alerting her father was strange which made Sookie take a step back. _

"_Don't worry Sookie" said the woman who stood straight and looked incredibly perfect. Her jet black hair reminded Sookie of the night as her red ruby lips seemed almost like they had a shine to it. The attire she wore was indeed not from the South at all. Her dress was almost transparent showing off her womanly figure. A flawless figure. _

"_Your mother is foolish child" she hissed as her black eyes narrowed. Sookie gulped taking another step back. _

"_A foolish woman who lives her life thru her child….because Beauty is a cure my dear child. A curse that will haunt you for your life….you will learn soon enough that being what you are will cause Darkness…and the Beast will come for you." _

_As she said the last word the sky became a little dark and Sookie screamed as she felt the woman's cold hand grabbed her arm. Screaming for her life the girl started to kick as the dark hair woman laughed harshly and vanished. Sookie fell hard on the ground in front of the bush that once had white roses, the roses stared back at Sookie. They were black as night but the burning smell filled Sookie's nose. The trees around her house were on fire burning and screaming filled the young girls ears. _

"_SOOKIE….SOOKIE" yelled her father fearfully for his youngest child. Sookie quickly stood up and ran toward her father and their home. The noise from horses entering her family's land was loud making her heart beat even faster. Tears streamed from her eyes as she reached for her Father's hand. _

_Holding her closely he whispered in her ear "Find your mother my dove and your brother…run" he said as he gently pushed her away. Sookie could not move her legs they were numb as she looked at her father's back. Everything was burning around her the flames would have swallowed her whole if she moved the wrong way. But the child was stunned….with fear. _

_A brown massive horse stopped in front of her father and she barley heard the words that were spoken,_

"_Your majesty" her father said. It was Sookie's first time seeing the King, Compton. Bill Compton. It would be a face Sookie would never forget. _

"_I have changed my plans….The new Duke has a great army" The King stated firmly. _

"_You fear him…..you fear what that family would do….am I right your grace" Sookie's father spoke softly that Sookie had to strain to hear. _

_The King did not answer "I will do what must be done" he drew his sword and held it up. Sookie allowed a gasp to escape her lips as tears fled from her eyes. _

"_Spare my wife and children" _

_The King shook his head "You must all die, I cannot have a Stackhouse coming for revenge." As he spoke those words the King swung his sword cutting Sookie's dads head clean off. As it rolled on the grass it landed right in front of the eight year old child. Screaming at the top of her lungs and crying. _

"_PAPA PAPA" Sookie cried as she fell to her knees. Quickly she looked up at the King in horror but his face was filled with shock. Not many people have laid eyes upon Sookie not even the King himself. But either way he drew his sword up as his horse galloped toward the young child. Standing up she turned quickly and took off running behind the burning house that she once called home. For a brief moment she saw the dark hair woman standing in the background as all the ladies and men Sookie grew up with around her house were being killed by their own guards and other men that the child did not know of. _

_Coming to a quick haut she felt a arm pull her behind a burning tree. Quickly Jason covered his sister's mouth to make her silent from screaming. But the horror that the child was about to witness made Jason quickly whisper in her ear. "Close your eyes Sookie" he warned her but Sookie at first could not draw her head away from a guard roughly lifting her screaming mother's skirt. Jason used his other hand to protect his sisters eyes from the sight of their mother being raped and then killed. But the screams that she heard would forever haunt her ears. _

_Jason slowly took Sookie deep in the woods careful to make sure that the fire would not catch either one of them. He was only twelve but made sure his younger sister was protected. They could hear a voice a woman's voice. _

"_Did you kill them Bill" it was such a cruel harsh voice that sent chills down the children's back. _

"_I'm your King and no the girl got away…I have not found the boy" Bill Compton spat. But the chilling voice that belonged to woman laughed lightly. _

"_A King who needs my Master's army….without him you would fall to your knees" _

_But before the children could make a run for it a massive hand gripped both of their shoulders. Jason went to turn and stab the man with a dagger that he always carried within his cloak. Instead a massive fist went straight into the twelve year old face. Sookie's screams filled the forest as the massive man picked up her helpless brother and pushed her thru the opening. _

_Sookie kept her crying eyes upon the ground as her brother was tossed in front of the King's feet. _

"_The children" the massive man's cold chilling voice whispered. Sookie could tell that he was standing directing behind her. Slowly her hazel eyes looked up at the King and the blonde hair woman that stood in front of her. The woman was smirking as her blue eyes landed upon the small children. She had a hunger within her eyes that nearly made Sookie want to pass out. _

"_Their you go, now lets end this fucking family" the harsh words made Sookie drop to her knees to touch her unconscious brother. _

"_Please" whispered a familiar voice to Sookie. It was an elderly woman walking slowly toward the three adults. Her grandmother. _

"_I beg you have mercy upon the innocent lives your grace….all of you" she whispered as she looked upon her only grandchildren. The King rose a brow at the frail old lady and then looked at the man behind Sookie. _

_Sookie could feel the man's eyes upon her which kept the young girl still she was filled with fear, unlike the excitement she felt earlier that day. _

"_If we allow them to live now how do I know they will not rise against us in the future" the dark massive man spoke. Sookie noticed her once strong will grandmother now shook in fear as she looked at the man, something within her eyes showed Sookie that the King was not the threat but the one who stood behind her sure was. _

"_I will raise them both to follow your rules, and the Kings. Jason will never marry and I shall allow the Stackhouse name to end with him" she stated hoping that would spare the children's lives. The Woman rolled her eyes._

"_Well just because he does not marry does not prevent the lad from spilling his seed in women around the south….bastard children can become legit you idiot woman…..if you are true to your words then let me cut his balls off….I can wear them as a necklace or give it to you as a farewell gift" the woman said in such a dead pan voice that Sookie was shocked on how Sadist the woman was. _

"_Pamela" the mystery man chuckled. "We shall leave his balls attached unless we find out he plans to strike back….and you shall raise them old woman" his voice started to become harsh as he continued to speak. "And if I find that something is against my will I shall be back…and your head will rot on a spike" he spat at Sookie's grandmother. _

_The King just stood their as Sookie looked up at the man that was suppose to be a ruler but she could see fear was in his eyes as well. But dislike for the King filled her once pure heart. Filling a cool breeze she knew the massive man was no longer their. Not standing up one bit she waited till her grandmother gave her the nod that it was safe for her to get up. That's when she noticed the massive man now stood directly in front of her with only Jason separating them. He was so tall and large that Sookie had to look up and see his face. Such beauty was upon his face. Dark blonde hair was slick back but Sookie knew it reached his shoulders. His green eyes had a certain deadly look within them as his lips curled up in a smirk. Within his hand he held a white rose that was stained with the blood that was upon his hands. It could have been anyone she knew blood that now stained the white petals of the rose. _

_Giving it to Sookie, the eight year old girl hand shook as she took the stem of the rose. But it was the man's words that would haunt her. _

"_For your beauty…and I shall see you again. This rose is a promise and a gift little bird" their was no kindness within his voice but a threat. Sookie feared what was to become of her future but she kept her hazel eyes upon the beautiful beast before her. _

"_Come on Eric…lets enter our new manor….My Duke" Purred Pamela as she wrapped her arm around his. _

"_Sookie…Sookie….Sookie" her grandmother called out. Sookie looked at her grandmother and then the ruined house that she once called home_

"SOOKIE WAKE UP….SOOKIE ANN STACKHOUSE" her grandmother shouted from behind the door.

Sookie groaned as she rubbed her eyes, it was a dream to some people but a memory that the fourteen year old girl would forever remember.

"I'm up…I'm up" she groaned as her body slowly rose from the cot she slept on. The feather pillow must have busted because within her light blonde hair was white and grey feathers. Sookie huffed as she pulled them out but the torn white gown that was upon her frail body was not enough to protect her from the chilly breeze coming from the cracks of the shack that she now called home. Her hazel eyes looked at the small hole that was consider a window, their was no glass protecting the inside from the outside but it didn't bother Sookie much. Six year growing up with it was just something she grew accused to.

Biting her bottom lip Sookie was feeling a bit nervous today was the day that she was going to be married off. Her brother was a bit upset but their grandmother said things would happen for a reason. She knew that Adele their grandmother would try to restore their family name. It was in the duty that was dangerous but Sookie had faith within her grandmother. The Stackhouse would not flee they were a family to be heard, and Adele was positive that they would be heard soon. It was a reason Sookie was going to marry the Lord of the South. Lord Warllow her grandmother had arranged, like her mother once told her 'you marry to secure your family not for love.' Sookie did have a certain someone that held her heart, but such a thought was forbidden now.

The white rose that was stained with blood sat within the corner of her room in vase. It was not kept because she wanted to keep it but she feared what would happen if she no longer had it. Afraid that the Duke, Eric Northman would come for her if she destroyed it. Slowly heading out the door Sookie was fourteen and would step into a new life.

_**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE START!**_


End file.
